


Piano

by call_it_a_miracle



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Supportive Fujimoto Shirou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_it_a_miracle/pseuds/call_it_a_miracle
Summary: Yukio found himself content to sit on the pews with a book in hand whilst he listened to his twin play his heart out.





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble I wrote after I got this mental image of the twins playing an old piano together. Enjoy!

Rin was a fussy baby. He didn’t cry as much as Yukio did – so loud Shiro wondered if he’d somehow inherited some supernatural lungs that allowed such noises to leave his tiny body – but he’d twist and turn and whimper no matter what the Paladin did.

In fact, Shiro came so close to dropping the squirming kid so many times he’d resigned himself to stay seated whenever the dark-haired boy was in his arms. It got so bad that he actually considered asking Mephisto for some sort of demonic remedy; something that would finally control the kid’s flailing limbs.

Then, one fateful day he casually approached the monastery’s chapel with the twins. He’d been asked to check on one of the seals protecting its entrance and both boys were too awake to be left alone (Shiro never liked having any of the other priests take care of them) so he put them in some old stroller he’d found in one of those community yard sales they ran from time to time and took them with him.

Yukio was fast asleep – tear stains still present over his rosy cheeks as he cuddled to a penguin plushie some nun gave him.

Rin, on the other hand, was wide awake. His big, blue eyes – so much like those eyes Shiro fell in love with what felt like a lifetime ago – scanned the new place eagerly. His hands played with the hem of the blue shirt he wore (it was summer time by then and Shiro had the decency to leave the boys in just their diapers and a random shirt to battle the inhumane hot weather).

As soon as Shiro opened the big, wooden doors to the chapel, they were all drowned in a sweet melody. The notes reverberated against the high ceilings, amplifying the sound and distributing it to every crevice of the small-ish room.

The paladin cringed, expecting the boys to break out in loud sobs – but they never came.

He looked down at the stroller and was surprised to find both twins wide awake, completely still. Their blue eyes shined with curiosity, looking up at the ceiling in search of this new, fantastic thing. Their tiny mouths opened wide in toothless smiles, squealing and laughing along the beautiful sounds.

And Shiro Fujimoto knew _this was it_.

Whenever they got too fussy, or too whinny, or plain out too fucking annoying for the tired Paladin to handle, he would call over one of the priests and have him sit and play for hours on end for the twins. He couldn’t understand how this could have such an effect on them, not being interested in music himself, but he wasn’t complaining.

Surprisingly enough, he’d forced himself to learn a simple melody or two just in case no one was available to calm the boys.

When they started school, he got one of the local nuns to start teaching them the basics, just some mayor coordination and basics of rhythm as a start.

As they grew older, their personalities started to take over.

Yukio was a fast learner, studying music sheets and learning about famous composers Sister Mei would teach them about. But when it came to performing, he just wasn’t as good. He had excellent coordination, but the emotions just didn’t find a way to exit through his fingers. It was more like a task than an enjoyable way to pass time for him.

Rin was the exact opposite.

The black-haired boy never learned how to read a music sheet, or the names of the easiest, most famous composers. He didn’t even bother with learning the technical names of things. He would just close his eyes and let his fingers dance over the keys in a way that felt _right_ to him. He poured his heart and soul into the old, slightly off-key piano tucked in the corner of the small chapel, spending hours on end letting the complex melodies dictate the beating of his heart.

Yukio found himself content to sit on the pews with a book in hand whilst he listened to his twin play his heart out.

That didn’t change when they moved to Ture Cross Academy. Luckily enough, the Old Boy’s Dormitory had a huge piano right at the end of the hallway in the third floor. Rin had taught himself how to tune it, clean it, and have it ready for those long nights when stress became too much for him to handle.

The younger twin couldn’t complain. He enjoyed sitting by the large windows watching the sunset, grading his students’ homework or just reading a book while Rin played their favourite songs. (He even found himself teasing his older brother when his tail would swing from side to side like a metronome as he played.)

And now, months later, they sit side by side before the big piano playing their own version of Moonlight Sonata for their friends, watching the sunset behind a Picture of Shiro that had been carefully propped up on top of the newly painted piano.


End file.
